The Cornell Population Center (CPC) requests a second round of NICHD R24 Infrastructure Support for its innovative population research and training program. CPC first received monies under the Short-term Support for Rising Programs of the R24 mechanism in 2008. R24 funding has been instrumental in promoting the quantity, quality, and impact of multidisciplinary, collaborative population research among CPC's population scientists. R24 monies have (1) created cost-efficiencies by leveraging departmental, college, and university resources; (2) attracted new and disciplinary-diverse population researchers, especially junior faculty, across the University community; and (3) provided a strong foundation (symbolic and financial) for building a vibrant intellectual and physical environment for administering, conducting, and disseminating high-quality demographic research. This application documents the large organizational and scholarly impact of recent R24 funds over the current funding period. As described in this application, R24 funds will be used to support four signature research themes that are central to DBSB's population mission. These include; (1) family and children; (2) demography of health; (3) poverty and inequality; and (4) immigration and diversity. These signature themes are overlapping and mutually reinforcing among CPC's nationally and internationally recognized population scholars. The activities of each signature theme are supported by three research cores (Administrative Core, Data and Computing Core, and Statistics and Programming Core), a Development Core (i.e., seed grants, workshops to enhance technical skills, etc.), and a newly proposed Translation Core that focuses on public policy and public engagement. This application lists 67 active population scientists. Cornell's population scientists represent CPC's greatest strength. They are highly productive, professionally accomplished and visible, and service oriented. Because many affiliates are recent Ph.D.'s, CPC provides a supportive environment for the next generation of population scientists and leaders in the field.